


Jurassic World -Sterek-

by LokingMontlife



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todo lo que pude haberme imaginado nunca se me había venido esta situación a la mente. Ahí me encontraba yo en un pequeño cuarto de conserje jadeando como idiota por unos simples toques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic World -Sterek-

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Poder trabajar en un lugar que verdaderamente te gusta es una pasada muy poca gente tiene el privilegio de hacerlo y yo soy uno de esos. Desde pequeño siempre me había gustado la era de los dinosaurios, soñando con tener a un T-rex en mi patio trasero para que asustara los niños que me molestaban. En especial a Jackson ese niño engreído que siempre se burlaba de mi ropa con estampados de superhéroes o dinosaurios. La primera vez que le pedí a mi mama un dino ella se rio negándome y aclarándome que esas cosas no existían que habían vivido hace millones de años atrás. Ese día llore y me encerré en mi habitación abrazando a Blue un pequeño raptor de peluche.

Años después deje de creer en la existencia de los dinosaurios hasta el punto de deshacerme de la mayoría de mi colección de figuras metiéndolas en cajas y subiéndolas al ático de la casa. Un día regresaba de la escuela cuando anunciaron el primer parque estaba súper emocionado que empecé ahorrar por mi cuenta para ir a la isla. Nuevamente mis sueños fueron arruinados cuando la Isla fue cerrada por ser peligroso.

Cuatro años después anunciaron un nuevo parque que saldría en la ciudad de San Diego mi emoción fue tanta que mi padre me había prometido que iríamos a la inauguración del nuevo parque. Cuando el primer barco llego fue un caos total el tiranosaurio que transportaban al igual que su cría se habían escapado. Mucha gente murió ese día al igual que mucha salió herida. La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad lo único bueno que vieron fue que las clases se suspendieron. Yo nunca lo vi.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya no había rastros de que fueran a abrir otro parque era algo ilógico de todos modos después de tantas perdidas dudaba que lo volvieran hacer. Con mis sueños ocultos seguí con mi vida graduándome de la secundaria, para después ingresar a la Universidad Estatal de San Diego graduándome con el título de veterinario. Nada que alardear de todos modos trabajaba en una pequeña veterinaria local. La paga era buena pero me gustaba estar en contacto con los animales en especial con las serpientes o ranas que se podrían decir que eran los parientes más cercanos a los dinosaurios o eso quería creer.

Mi fascinación por ellos nunca desapareció de hecho cinco años después me entere de la otra isla que había sido un fracaso total la noticia se disipo rápidamente y la familia que logro salir viva de ahí fue más entrevistada que Miley Cirus cuando cambio de look. Toda una sorpresa. Tiempo después logre conocer al quien me firmo su libro que ahora en estos momentos es mi tesoro más preciado.

Después de dos años trabajando en la veterinaria se anunció del nuevo parque Jurassic World. Cuando anunciaron que había vacantes para la mayoría de puestos no dude en postularme en ellas no perdía nada con intentarlo. Dos semanas después mi celular sonó con el corazón en la garganta conteste. La mejor noticia en mi vida. Me habían aceptado en el nuevo parque y el barco salía en tres días. Salí corriendo de la casa yendo al primer supermercado que pille para comprar todo lo necesario.

Cuando el barco partió de San Diego los odie de por vida vomite y me sentí mareado en todo el camino pero se me paso al presenciar la nueva Isla Nublar. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente cuando el tren paso por la puerta principal toda mi vida había soñado con este momento. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Sentía que podría desmayarme de la emoción obviamente no lo haría claro está. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al fundador de esta maravilla y mi futuro jefe Simon Masrani. Después de las presentaciones nos asignaron nuestros cuartos en la zona esta de la Isla donde se encontraban los cuartos para los empleados. Cada cuarto contaba con dos camas individuales, tenía una pequeña cocina y un baño lo suficientemente cómodo. Además de una gran ventana que dejaba ver parte del parque.

Ese mismo día conocí a mi compañero de cuarto Scott McCall un chico de rasgos latinos con un tatuaje en su brazo derecho desde el primer momento en que entramos a la habitación nos llevamos bien. Él también había estudiado veterinaria pero él se especializaba en animales grandes como Leones, Guepardos o felinos grandes para ser específicos. La primera semana nos mostraron cada uno de los lugares del parque los laboratorios donde lograron hacer todo esto. Después viajamos al Centro de Innovación ahí más que nada se encontraban los restaurantes tienes de regalos etc.

En el recorrido nos llegaron a mostrar; El Reino del Tyrannosaurus rex aunque no lo llegara a ver de cerca luego lo haría si llegaba a conservar el trabajo. Dos horas después el recorrido finalizo y a mí y a los demás chicos con la misma maestría que yo u/o diferentes nos llevaron al que sería nuestro trabajo en el parque.

Zoo de los gigantes mansos. Al principio no entendí cuál sería mi función pero después de toda la plática de parte de la Señora que nos estaba guiando. Llego a la parte interesante. Casi moría de una sobredosis de ternura cuando vi a los pequeños correr por el corral sus pequeñas patitas eran tan tiernas que me daban ganar de brincar la cerca y abrazarlos hasta dejarlos sin aire. Obviamente cosa que no hice. Si no tiempo después que ya nos dejaron al cuidado de cada pequeño.

Pero de todo lo que pude haberme imaginado nunca se me había venido esta situación a la mente. Ahí me encontraba yo en un pequeño cuarto de conserje jadeando como idiota por unos simples toques. Se suponía que debía estar cuidando a mi pequeña Cookie pero no como siempre me flanquee al ver al hombre recargado en la barda sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que detenerlo antes de que esto pasara a más.

-Derek...-gruñí posando mis manos sobre su pecho- Basta, alguien nos puede encontrar- reprendí.

-Shh, nadie notara que no estás solo disfruta- susurro sobre mis labios chupándolos. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos acercándolo aún más.

Sin decir más me deje hacer como todas las veces anteriores. Sus labios se paseaban por mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas poco visibles. Aun así tenía miedo y trataba de mantener la razón sabía que no nos encontrarían en este lugar pero nunca he sido bueno manteniendo la calma.

-Sti, deja de pensar en ello. Déjate llevar- hablo tomándome de la quijada acercándose para besarse. Gemí al sentir su erección latente sobre la mía.

La ropa escaseo rápidamente dejándome totalmente desnudo a su disposición. Antes me hubiera avergonzado y buscaría forma de cubrirme ante su mirada pero no era la primera vez que hacemos esto. Sus grandes manos se paseaban por mis muslos acariciándomelos de arriba abajo haciéndome suspirar de gozo. Deje caer mi cabeza tocando el frio metal con mi nuca.

-Esto va a ser rápido bebe- advirtió. No me vi con capacidad de contestar solo asentí extasiado. Me impulso haciendo rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

Apreté sus hombros encajando las pocas uñas que tenía en su piel morena brillante a causa del sudor. La cabeza de su hinchado miembro se posó en mi entrada estrecha cerré los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que venía. Joder. No podría agacharme después de esto.

-Aghh...- me queje.

Su respiración era entrecortada en mi cuello, siseaba tratando de relajarme ante la intromisión nunca me acostumbraría a esta sensación. Bese suavemente su hombro asintiendo el entendió tomándome con mayor fuerza de mis piernas tratando de no dejarme caer. Y fue cuando comenzó con el vaivén, dentro...fuera...dentro...fuera.

-Te amo, no sabes cuánto lo hago bebe- hablo con dificultad hablo con dificultad besándome fieramente.

-Te amo Derek...- respondí gimiendo en su boca.

Las penetraciones en ningún momento cesaron o bajaron de intensidad amaba su forma de tomarme duro y a la vez gentil conmigo. En el cuarto se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el pequeño choque de sus testículos con mis glúteos tornando rojiza esa parte. Un cosquilleo se posó en mi vientre endureciendo mis testículos gimiendo más alto deje salir mi esencia sobre mi pecho y manchando un poco el suyo.

-Ya casi...- gruño envistiendo un par de veces más antes de correrse en mi interior.

Quedándonos en la misma posición recuperamos nuestras respiraciones antes de que se miembro flácido saliera.

-¿Quieres ir a comer más tarde?- le mire sin dejar de abrocharme las agujetas.

-No, creo que pueda- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh claro...Derek tengo que cuidar a los bebes dinosaurios bla...bla...bla- repitió tratando de imitar mi voz.

-Der, es mi trabajo al igual que tú debes de estar patrullando la zona no estar cogiéndote a un cuidador- reprendí con burla.

-Bien que te gusta- contesto sonriendo pícaramente.

Sacudí la cabeza riendo. Era verdad no lo hacía ya que me gustaba el sexo con él, después de todo es mi pareja eso es lo que se hace al tener una. Después de despedirnos con unos besos largos salí del cuarto de máquinas alejándome. Yendo a mi puesto. Mire hacia atrás viendo como salía unos segundos después.

[...]

-¡Stiles!- me gire viendo como Scott venia corriendo en mi dirección esquivando a los niños.

-Hey, Scotty- salude sin dejar de acariciar al Triceratops.

-Te estuve buscando por todas lados, ¿Dónde estabas?- cuestiono cruzando sus brazos.

Me encogí de hombros- Ya sabes por ahí.

-Volviste a jugártela verdad- asentí un poco sonrojado- Joder, Stiles algún día te atraparan a ti y a tu jodido novio ese.

Fruncí el ceño golpeándolo en el hombro él se quejó apretando la zona golpeada.

-Anda deja de quejarte y ayúdame con este bebe- alce la pequeña cabeza del animal haciendo un mohín.

-Eres insoportable- soltó riendo.

-Corrección me amas Scott- el rio rodando los ojos antes de alejarse para alimentar a las crías de Diplodocus*. Riendo continué acariciando a la pequeña Cookie.

[...]

Las cosas en Jurassic World han cambiado demasiado, a pesar de que aún no abren sus puertas, la seguridad no ha bajado ni un instante cada día traen nuevos espécimen del laboratorio. Sigo pensando que es grandioso el hecho de traer animales extintos al siglo XXI pero el temor de que sucede lo mismo que el primer parte sigue presente. A pesar de haber sido la noticia del siglo, las personas que fallecieron ese día son un recuerdo diario al ver este parque.

Faltan pocas semanas para que abran sus puertas, por lo que he oído. Estoy emocionado por querer ver las reacciones de los niños al ver estos animales que se creían extintos además de ver el temor en los ojos de los padres al ver el T-Rex. Pocas veces se me ha permitido ir a la jaula de este dinosaurio ya que solo los más temibles entran a alimentarlo o a limpiar el habitad. Pero aun así eso no quita las ganas que tengo de ver al dinosaurio más temido en el parque.

-Stiles. Te llaman de arriba- menciono Isaac otro cuidador ahí. Asentí ante su orden y me encamine a las oficinas.

Desde que descubrieron que había alguien dentro del parque robando algún espécimen la seguridad en el personal aumento drástica-mente que comenzaron a despedir el 5% de los empleados en Jurassic World. Respirando repetidas veces tratando de calmarme entre al ascensor pulsando el botón.

-Lydia, ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunte sonriente. Ella me miro encima desde los papeles que revisaba.

-¡Stiles! Me alegro que pudieras venir. Tengo una propuesta- menciono alegre- Sé que amas tu trabajo cuidando a los animales pequeños pero... que me dirías si te tengo un puesto para los carnívoros.

Mis ojos se abrieron d sobremanera al escuchar sus palabras. Carnívoros. Ella dijo carnívoros. Sin esperar más asentí frenéticamente.

-¡Acepto Lydia! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- reproche.

-Bueno, es que nuestro otro cuidador tuvo unos inconvenientes y tiene que regresar a tierra firme. Iban a contratar a otro pero antes de eso te sugerí y aquí tienes- dijo orgullosa. No soporte más y rodee el escritorio abrazándola.

-Gracias.Gracias.Gracias Lydia de verdad. Eres la mejor amiga- murmuraba repetidas veces sin dejar de abrazarla.

Después de conversar un poco con Lydia tuve que retirarme antes de que alguien supiera que no cumplía con mi trabajo- de nuevo- sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro entre a la habitación que compartía con Scott ansioso de contarle la gran noticia. Mañana sería un grandioso día.

[...]

-Bien, lo que tienes que saber es que debes de demostrarles que tú eres el alpha- sentía atentamente a todo lo que el señor Owen me mencionaba.

En la mañana el grupo encargado de los Velociraptors fue a recogerme llevándome hasta la jaula donde los mantenían encerrados. La emoción era tanta que tuve que aumentar dos pastillas a mi dosis diaria de Adderall. Caminar por los pequeños pasillos encima de los cuatro Velociraptors me hizo sentir pequeño. Ver como los trabajadores se movían de un lado a otro tratando de amaestrarlos era fascinante.

Nunca en mucho tiempo en mi estadía en el parque hubiera imaginado trabajar con Carnívoros. Estaba más que feliz por haber sido elegido. Después de miles de órdenes mañana tendría mi primer encuentro con estos animales, nervioso quedaba corto a lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Caminando de regreso pude apreciar los laboratorios aunque estuvieran a la vista de los visitantes aún quedaban cosas escondidas. Ver esas pantallas táctiles llenas de información sobre el ADN de miles de dinosaurios que pronto serian traídos a la vida, lograba cohibirme de algún modo. Seguí mirando antes de una en especial me llamara la atención.

-Indominus Rex- repetí el nombre en mi cabeza sin recordarlo. Encogiéndome de hombros sin darle más importancia me retire antes de que alguien me pillara.

[...]

Las semanas fueron pasando tan rápido que ya solo faltaban dos días para la Inauguración del parque. Todos estaban nerviosos ante el evento, más que nada creo que yo era el peor de todos, ya hace dos semanas exactas que Owen me dejo a cargo de sus bebes como él les llama. Sinceramente no tengo idea de cuando regresara pero no es que tenga miedo de los Velociraptors de hecho me he encariñado con cada de uno de ellos. Blue es la más intrépida y con la que más he batallado en demostrar mi liderazgo. Beta, Eco, y Charlie fueron más fácil controlarlos ya que si controlaba a Blue a ellos también. Pocas veces entraba a la jaula con ellos a practicar ejercicios pero cuando lo hacía, era una sensación increíble. La adrenalina correr por tu cuerpo borraba todo rastro de miedo al estar con ellos.

Mientras los alimentábamos recordé el nombre del dinosaurio en las pantallas, el día anterior no volví a ver nada, y varias cosas fueron retiradas.

-Derek, ¿Tu sabes algo del Indominus Rex?- susurre picando la comida. Derek dejo de comer y me miro sin comprender- Hace unas semanas de regreso con los Velociraptors en la pantalla del laboratorio estaba... pero no logre recordar que algún dinosaurio se llamara así- informe.

-Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas hace poco comenzaron a entrenarnos más y ahora portamos varias armas de fuego, pero no se la razón. Tal vez es un nuevo dinosaurio.

-Tal vez- murmure no muy convencido- Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?- cambie de tema.

No quería perder el tiempo entre nosotros en algo que podría haber imaginado. Después de nuestro último encuentro que aún no podía creer que accediera, nuestros encuentros disminuyeron a tal grado que solo nos veíamos para comer. Eso me hacía sentirme triste ya que Derek era alguien cercano aquí en la Isla además de ser mi pareja también era mi amigo.

-Mañana no podremos comer juntos- hablo Derek llamando mi atención- Tengo que hacer algunos trámites en la UFC, ya sabes cada cinco meses hacen pruebas médicas- asentí comprendiendo.

-Vale, entonces nos vemos después- respondí. El asintió acercando su rostro pegando sus labios a los míos- Te amo.

-Igual yo- murmuro besándome de nuevo- No sabes cuánto te deseo en estos momentos- confeso mordiendo mis labios.

-Anda ya. Vete antes de que te metas en problemas- reproche dándole un pequeño empujón. El rio dejando un último beso se retiró.

[...]

Deje salir un suspiro pesado mientras acomodaba los alimentos de los Velociraptors últimamente todo ha sido muy pesado con eso de la inauguración y el hecho de traer nuevos animales ya que los accionistas quieren animales más grandes y con más dientes. Tsk. Como si no fueran suficientes.

-Tranquila, chica- murmure con cariño acariciando su cabeza- Solo es un chequeo- pensaran que parezco un idiota hablando con un animal pero después de tanto tiempo junto a ellos comencé a formar un lazo.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate del movimiento que había alrededor de la jaula.

-¡Stiles!- levante la mirada ante el llamado- Tienes que irte ya de aquí un espécimen se escapó ve con los demás hacia los barcos.

-¿Owen? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Espécimen?- preguntaba confundido.

-Esos idiotas crearon a un animal sumamente peligroso. Debes irte- ordeno, antes de replicar llamaron a Owen- Tengo que irme la UFC está tratando de controlar la situación.

Al oír el nombre rápidamente mi corazón se aceleró trayéndome a la mente el único nombre. Derek.

-Espera Owen, yo voy contigo- pedí el solo asintió subiéndose a la camioneta, con otros cuidadores.

Al entrar al Centro de Control no pude evitar impresionarme por la pantalla gigante que mostraba un mapa completo de la Isla. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de concentrarme, joder que estábamos en peligro. Mire en dirección hacia Owen que le gritaba a Claire la encargada de todo aquí. Además que estaba el dueño del parque. Removiéndome incomodo mire de nueva cuenta a la pantalla.

-Van a atacar con armas no mortales- hablo Owen incrédulo.

-Invertimos veintiséis millones en ese activo. No podemos matarlo- contesto el Sr. Masrani.

-Esos hombres van a morir- rectifico Owen.

Inconscientemente me acerque hasta ellos sin despegar la mirada. Miraba hacia todas las pantallas hasta encontrarlo iba un poco atrás de los demás, su rostro se encontraba levemente fruncido y su pulso se encontraba calmado. Era un idiota. A pesar de las insistencias de Owen para que los sacaran de ahí todos hicieron oídos sordos y en cuestión se segundos tal y como lo dijo uno a uno fueron devorados. Quise gritar de verdad, el ver como la pantalla con su nombre desaparecía me alarmo.

-¡Hey, hey Stiles tranquilo! El estará bien okey- abrí lentamente los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis ojos- Ve a los barcos ponte a salvo, es lo que Derek hubiera querido.

-Owen... él está... él está.

-Shh, no él está vivo enviaran otro equipo y los encontraran ya verás. Anda corre- asintiendo aun aturdido salí del edificio.

Veía poco a poco como comenzaron a evacuar a las personas hacia la costa lejos de todo, algunos se quejaban por el tiempo perdido, y el dinero. No pude evitar sentir el coraje correr por mis venas al escucharlas, si solo supieran que más de diez soldados murieron tratando de protegerlos. Apretando los puños me contuve. Scott, rápidamente girando sobre mis talones corrí hacia mi antiguo puesto de trabajo era obvio que ya los habían informado sobre el espécimen pero ellos no sabían de la existencia de ese en especial.

Antes de llegar los gritos de la multitud me llamaron la atención alzando la vista, vi como cientos de Pterodáctilos y otras especies voladoras tomaban a los visitantes alzándoles varios metros del suelo para después soltarlos provocándoles la muerte. Miraba con pánico la situación antes de retomar mi camino.

-¡Stiles! Por aquí- Scott se encontraba sosteniendo a los pequeños Triceratops que eran tomados por los otros Pterodáctilos. Rápidamente corrí hacia él ayudándole, me impresione al sentir como el bastardo nos levantaba pocos centímetros pero desistió. 

-Debemos refugiarnos- ordene una vez aseguraron a todas las crías- Todo se fue a la mierda Scott, un maldito animal está matando todo tenemos que irnos.

El asintió un poco confundido evitando ser atrapados por los carnívoros corrimos hacia los barcos con la esperanza de no ser atrapados y salir vivos de esta.

[...]

Ver como por todo lo que habías logrado hacer se destruía en segundos por la avaricia del hombre. Los almacenes estaban infestados de gente confundida mientras otros miles eran atendidos por las contables heridas. Yo y Scott al ser empleados en lo que ahora era Jurassic World estuvimos encargados de cuidar y mantener en calma a las personas mientras trataban de controlar la situación. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde la catástrofe y el sol ya se ocultó dejándonos en la penumbra de la noche iluminados por las farolas del lugar. Decidido a tomar un poco de aire subí al segundo piso mirando por la cristalera que daba visión al centro de parque.

Aun sentía el dolor al recordar como la imagen de Derek se apagaba frente a mis ojos pero seguía aferrado con fuerza a las palabras de Owen. Pregunte varías veces por los heridos de la UFC pero nadie me respondía, el pánico era evidente y era algo que no se podía evitar. El sonido de un rugido hizo que mirara hacia la ventana, grite bajo al ver la enorme criatura a tan solo unos metros. El miedo y el pánico me inundo y mi instinto me decía que corriera y alertara a los demás, pero por alguna razón no lo hice y me quede mirando.

Rápidamente pude reconocer tres figuras pequeñas. Eran Blue, Eco, Delta. Inconscientemente quería gritarles que se alejaran a ahí pero el ver como se lanzaban contra la criatura y luchaban contra ella me hizo sentir orgulloso. Poco a poco eso fue desapareciendo el ver como uno a uno eran acabados como moscas por la criatura blanca.

Todo parecía una maldita película de terror ver como Owen y Claire con unos niños corrían tratando de esquivar las pisadas del gran animal. La impotencia de no poder ayudarles eran tantas que casi olvidaba lo que había haya afuera. De un momento a otro la chica de cabello rojizo corrió en dirección opuesta abandonando a los otros. Ver como el dinosaurio luchaba por conseguir a su presa me provocaba pavor.

El sonido de unas grandes pisadas me distrajo viajando la vista en dirección observe como Claire corría con una bengala en su mano mientras el T-Rex venía detrás de ella. Pronto mi vista se obscureció haciéndome perder la noción de tiempo.

Pequeños golpes en mi mejilla lograron despertarme, parpadee varias veces acostumbrándome a la luz del sol que entraba desde el almacén. Rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearon haciéndome levantar de golpe provocando un mareo.

-Despacio, sufriste un buen golpe- abrí los ojos de golpe al reconocer la voz.

-¡Derek!- exclame efusivo lanzándome a sus brazos provocando que se tambaleara. El reía cariñosamente mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo- Creía que habías muerto... pensé que te perdía Derek- murmuraba sintiendo las lágrimas salir.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero estoy aquí contigo. Te prometí que nunca te abandonaría y lo cumplí nunca lo hare... Tranquilo respira- susurraba en mi frente mientras me acariciaba la espalda consolándome. Mi respiración era entrecortada mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar.

[...]

Un año después de la catástrofe del segundo parque Jurásico, las puertas se cerraron por causas obvias, días después toda la información del terrible accidente salieron a la luz. Miles de personas fallecieron ese día entre ellos el Sr. Masrani. Recordaba pocas cosas de ese día pero según Derek me encontraron inconsciente en la segunda planta con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. También me conto que el tal Indominus Rex había sido la criatura que ocasiono todo el desastre en el parque.

Cuando me entere que el parque había sido cerrado, sentía alivio por todo lo malo que viví ahí, pero no pude evitar sentir tristeza ya que la mayoría del tiempo de mi adultez la pase en ese parque esforzándome día a día para construir algo para enseñanza de los demás. Dejando escapar un suspiro recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Mi vida, bueno había cambiado mucho- demasiado- después de que regresáramos en los barcos lo primero que hice fue visitar a mi familia quien al enterarse lo primero que hicieron fue regañarme.

A pesar de la regañada y aprovechando el momento también presente a Derek como mi pareja. Os juro que si hubieran visto el rostro de mi madre segundos después de eso, no hubieran creído la regañada que me dio. Pero dejando eso, las cosas entre Derek y yo mejoraron después de casi dos años de relación Derek decidió dar el siguiente paso, pero tal y como le dije seguiría siendo un Stilinski.

Como dije todo cambio, tuvimos nuestros momentos malos de toda pareja y los momentos buenos- demasiado buenos- pero después de todo lo que pasamos en Jurassic World si no hubiera sido de ese lugar no hubiera conocido a Derek. Así que después de todo ese lugar que tantas pesadillas me logro... llego a ganarse un lugar dentro de mi vida. y sin contar las miles de experiencias que me hizo vivir, por eso aunque trate de miles de formas de hacerlo no puedo odiar ese parque ya que fue una parte de mi vida que nunca quisiera borrar.

**Author's Note:**

> *suspira cansada* Bueno, aquí el one-shot más largo que he hecho en mi vida, espero que les haya gustado. Es verdad que tarde en publicarlo pero es que quería darle partes de la película y al final así termino. Pero bueh~ qué más puedo hacer yo una novata. 
> 
> Aun así gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leerlo, dejar kudos/comentarios. Ya saben que eso ayuda de esa forma veo si les gusta o no. Well... nos vemos después. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!  
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
